Romulus Wolf
by SiriusOrRemus
Summary: Remus Lupin, or better known by his pen name, Romulus Wolf, is leading the life of one of his own books, only he doesn't even realize it! Whatever he writes, happens! Is this just a coincidence, or is he just physic?
1. Prologue

**My first full length Wolfstar! ****YAAYYYY! Ya… this idea just came to me, so I want to know what you guys think! I'll do my best to make the next chapters longer! **

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned Harry Potter, then would have a separate series about the Marauders, and then another series about Albus Severus. **

Prologue 

They were everywhere. Littering the floor, covering the shelves, the tables, the bed, and every other surface of the house. Books, papers, pens, notebooks, sketches, maps, and somewhere in this crazy house there lived a man. This wasn't just any man, this man was Remus Lupin, but you may better know him as Romulus Wolf. The name ring any bells? If it doesn't, then you need to climb out of whatever hole you have been living in. Romulus Wolf is one of the most renowned authors in the world. Not only has he written many books of many different genres, for many different ages, but also, no one has any idea who he is. Romulus Wolf was a writer who enjoyed keeping his private life, well... private.

Remus was currently working on his next new series. He was still in the planning stages, and he was almost done. The only thing he needed was something. He had no idea what was missing, but it was important, it was what the story would need to become his next best seller. He had a protagonist, an antagonist, a quirky friend, a love interest (that the main character doesn't even end up with), a stalker, but there was something, SOMEONE who needed to join the cast. Whoever this person was, they were vital to the story.

What didn't help his thinking was his agent/manager/editor called him every five minutes. Didn't she understand that she wasn't helping him any? He had already sent in the manuscript for the final book of his Trilogy, and he was aware that once it went into printing he would have to sign the whole first printing. He understood that, he did agree to it. Didn't this woman have other authors to work with? Hogwarts Publishing was a very big company, and many people would sell their souls to have their novels published by them. Anyway, doesn't Lily have a husband? James? Remus went to that wedding, and he had met the man and a few of his friends. They were an interesting group of men to say the least.

When James and Lily had first gotten engaged, Lily was practically useless. She gushed over James and kept on asking Remus his opinion ("Remus, what color should the bridesmaids dresses be? James wants a winter wedding, I want a summer wedding, what do you think?"). The only good thing Remus got out of the wedding was getting to see the best man. To Remus, he was the highlight of the night. Not only was he extremely handsome, he even showed interest in Remus. If only he was able to talk to the man. Remus went to the wedding, and then he rushed home right after so he could finish writing the final book. That was only about two months ago.

Lily was one of Remus' closet friends. They had met back in college, as they were both English majors. He had met James only a few times, because whenever he visited Lily at her home, he was always at work. From what Lily told him, he worked as a private eye with the best man and another of their friends. They called themselves, "The Marauders." According to Lily it was a joke from their school days. The three boys were known for getting into all sorts of trouble, and their teachers had dubbed them the marauders, and the name had stuck.

Remus was never against visiting Lily, especially if he was having a bad case of writers block. Sadly, Lily was in another country on vacation, and even though she did call very often, it wasn't the same as her being there. He would just have to find inspiration on his own. One of Remus' favorite coffee shops was always a good way for him to see new people, and maybe one of them would be the inspiration he would need for his book. So, Remus grabbed his laptop, his keys, and his wallet, and walked out to his car.

End Chapter

**Review? Alert? Please? Please? PLEASE?**


	2. Alabaster Skin

**Not the longest chapter I've ever written, but not the shortest. I'm trying to write long chapters, but I have a certain idea of what I want to happen and in what chapter, and when I type, things seem to happen so fast, and there's only so much I can add! So, don't hate me? Don't hate the story? Thanks! **

**Two reviewers! This chapter goes to you two! And those people who fav'd/alerted! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own Sirius and Remus…but boy, do I wish I did! **

***Hey! Check out the author ****SoRthejooky**** do me a favor and go and review the story?**

**Chapter 1: Alabaster Skin **

As Remus pulled into his parking spot outside the coffee shop, The Three Broomsticks, he noticed that it was unusually crowded. The Three Broomsticks was practically in the middle of nowhere, and the only people that came in there were the few regulars and every now and then the random passer by. Remus walked into the Coffee shop, bought a hot chocolate (to satisfy his chocolate addiction), and found a table in the back that was luckily vacated. He plugged his laptop into the outlet and opened up a word document. He took a good look around and started writing.

_Another day, another job lost. Why was it that Teddy was never able to hold a job? Sure, he may not have the most...natural appearance with his turquoise hair and numerous tattoos, but he was a good worker, and he had to find a way to support himself. The only way he was able to support himself was to work two jobs, but now he was only down to one. He was a bartender at a local club. It paid good money, and he got good tips, and the people he met were always MORE that _nice_ to him. But tonight, tonight felt different. Maybe it was just because he had lost one of his jobs._

_Teddy arrived at the club, Puddifoots. Who named a club that? Puddifoots. That sounded so weird. _

_He changed into his uniform (a black tee shirt and black skinny jeans) and started his shift. Tonight was a slow night, as it was only Tuesday, so there were only a handful of people in the club. Teddy was getting rather bored, none of the people in the bar, neither man or woman, seemed to want to pay attention to him. _

_"Excuse me, mind getting me a fire whiskey?" _

_Teddy looked up at the man who was talking to him. He was pleasantly surprised that he was extremely handsome, with his shoulder length, midnight black hair, and his alabaster skin. Teddy served the man his drink, and the man sat down at the bar._

_"Seems rather slow tonight, doesn't it?"_

"Mind if I sit here?" Remus looked up, startled to see the shop had become even more crowded, if that was even possible, and there was a man asking him to sit in the vacated seat across from him.

"Ah, sure. You can sit there if you'd like." The man sat down and smiled at Remus, who couldn't help but blush. This man, he was alluring. He was tall, with shoulder length; midnight black hair...and alabaster skin...just like the character he wrote in his book. That was strange, very strange. It was like he just predicted something that was about to happen in his life, but it was probably a coincidence. He probably saw him in the room before and subconsciously made him into a character. That sounded like a logical answer.

Remus realized that he had been staring at the man, so he quickly looked away and continued to type. Or, at least, he tried. The man was staring at Remus curiously, and it was making Remus slightly more than uncomfortable. He felt that he wasn't the most 'handsome' of men. His body was littered with scars and sometimes it made him feel subconscious of himself.

"Seems rather slow today doesn't it?" The man laughed at his joke, and Remus spared him a chuckle. Remus continued looking at the screen of his laptop, but this man, Remus thought that he was trying to burn holes in his head.

Remus had finally had enough of the man staring at him, and he closed his laptop shut.

"Can I help you?" The man looked slightly taken back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I was just trying to figure out what you were doing on your computer that was so interesting."

"Frankly," Remus exasperatedly replied, "I don't think that that is any of your business."

"You were watching porn, weren't you?" The man said this with such a deadpan expression Remus couldn't help but laugh. The man smiled.

"My names Sirius Black. You?"

"Hello, Sirius Black, my names Remus."

"Well than Remus, I seem to be late for work. Maybe I'll see you here again some other time?"

"Ya, maybe. Goodbye, Sirius. Nice meeting you."

Sirius said his goodbyes, and he left the shop. As he was walking away, Remus had the oddest feeling that he had met this "Sirius Black" somewhere before, but he just couldn't place where. Maybe he came to the coffee shop before, and he just never paid attention to him. Though, Remus felt that that wasn't where they had met.

Remus glanced at his watch and realized that he had been at the Three Broomsticks for longer than he had planned. He unplugged his laptop, finished his hot chocolate, and he walked back to his car. Just as he was pulling into the driveway, he got a call. He parked his car and looked at the caller I.D. It was Lily, again.

The End

**Would you please be as kind as to review? That would surely make my day! It would make my whole week even! Thank you!**


End file.
